Piper's birthday gift
by Bkipper
Summary: Piper's now eighteen, but Aerrow hasn't gotten anything for her. Or so she thinks...


**Piper's birthday gift**

Piper liked how her eighteenth birthday had come quietly, her team mates giving her little gifts to celebrate. Finn and Junko's book of all her crystal findings had been put together and given to her (with a couple whacks for going into her room). It was nice to have _all_ her crystal notes in one place. Stork had bestowed her with a Merbian ritual for adulthood, and she was happy with the warmth that her friends had given to her throughout the entire day. But what disturbed her a bit was that Aerrow hadn't really talked to her today. He had given her a morning kiss (a long, satisfying one at that), but nothing really more. Piper didn't want anything **from** him really... but time with him would've been fantastic. The eighteen year old watched the sun disappear in the clouds for the end of the day. It was surrounded with brilliant oranges and pinks, the light red coming like claws over the rims of the clouds. Piper's own orange eyes shone deep with the sunset, reflecting the fire that burned within her. Piper slowly undid her braid she had woven with her long dark blue hair, the silk-like waves cascading down past her shoulders. She slipped out of her clothes and into her nightgown. The light blue gown flowed to her ankles, making her feel more comfortable. She rubbed her bare arms up to her elbows, the fringe of the gown ending there. The teen now headed for Aerrow's room. She wanted to say goodnight. His door opened with a swish, revealing his room. A small lamp dimly bathed the room in a warm light, but it didn't show where Aerrow was. Piper silently walked in, the lamp making her nightgown shine. A shift in the air made her turn. Her hair and gown were lightly brushed by the air, and she watched the door.

_Where is he? He knows I like to wish him goodnight on special days..._ Piper pondered while looking down for a moment. Then her heart raced as two arms shot out around her, the hands nudging under her gown that was tied at her waist. She threw her head back when the hands succeeded in meeting her skin.

"Aerrow..." Piper breathed out, his sky smell bombarding her. Her heart beat faster, loving his wind whipped face and skin.

"Happy birthday." The sky knight whispered into her ear, sucking in her ginger scent that filled his lungs.

"If this is how you try to wind me down so I can go to bed..." Piper quickly panted when she was pulled against his chest, her back molding into his form. "It isn't working."

"Who said I was?" His hands broke from her waist, and twisted her around to seize her lips with a deep, passionate kiss. She was small compared to him. A thin, slender thing that was full of fire and wits. No longer roaming her body, his hands took full advantage of her hair, which was in beautiful waves for him to get a hold onto. Piper's own hands delicately worked around his face, lightly skimming his sensitive places she knew well. Aerrow was full of energy and it was shown as he continued to kiss her, roaming her mouth with such freedom it was almost unfathomable. The Sky Knight had somehow pulled her nightgown down past her shoulders, leaving the smooth chocolate skin bare. He pulled back a moment to catch his breath, and was exposed to her feminine look that nearly knocked him dead. Her hair framed her face, which glowed with breathlessness and beauty. The blue nightgown rested at her bust line, and it made him realize how she had truly matured.

"What's the matter?" Piper made him jerk with surprise when his tank top suddenly was whisked over his head and onto the floor. Her voice dripped with a deep desire that matched his own. Her bare lower arms slid over his chest, her skin meeting his with a shudder of anticipation.

"You're mine." He playfully whispered to her, his green eyes flickering.

"So are you." His girl counteracted with, hands wildly roaming him.

They met again, Aerrow pulling her under him, holding her down in a dip and forcing her to take the full affect of his kiss. The nightgown was thin, Piper moaning in their kiss as it was pulled a bit lower off of her. A sudden swish and dimmer light made her realize that the door had closed behind them. Aerrow was kissing her to a point where Piper had begun to get dizzy and remembered how she had told Roseate of her first deep kiss from Aerrow.

_Rose sighed, looking out the window. Piper was blushing, just finishing with telling her friend what she and Aerrow had done on their last moment alone._

"_Oh... I would just love to be kissed senseless...I envy you so much, Piper." _

Piper was entirely being kissed senseless again, her arms running over his shoulders. Aerrow pushed her suddenly onto the wall, Piper breaking her lips from his, shuddering against his form. He traced her jaw with kisses, her constant call of his name egging him on. He dipped his head lower, daring to kiss untouched skin. Piper treaded her fingers into his hair, resulting in rougher kisses from the sky knight. His further discoveries made him realize that this nightgown was her only piece of clothing she had on. One slip would leave her bare for him. But he was patient... Not always, though. Piper was pulling him onto her, nearly holding him in a death grip. She lightly jumped when Aerrow's hands cupped her face for a moment, then ran down her back, slipping the gown further and further down, exposing as much as he could with that gentle pull.

She squirmed out of his hold, holding the fabric loosely at her chest, just covering what he ravaged for. Piper was breathing heavy, eyes dancing with a seductive glare that made Aerrow close in onto her, but she continued to gracefully sway away. Her dainty feet twisted around his; in a wildly lustful dance that set Aerrow heart into a fast beat that allowed him to circle faster around the crystal specialist.

"Why do you do this to me?" His voice was light, their faces just out of range.

"Because I can." She tilted her head up, which was right under his, the two walking around each other in an extremely tight circle.

She pressed onto him, literally under his face. Piper teasingly slipped one arm from the nightgown, her other arm holding the gown up at her collar. Piper stretched out her bare arm and shoulder, showing him her darker skin that glowed in the lamplight.

"Well?" Piper had pulled a bit away from him, but remained close. Her smile was taunting him, testing his patience.

"You really want me to answer that?" Aerrow wove his hands around her, tugging at the cloth, but she gripped it with that one hand tightly.

"You were never really patience."

"So sue me."

"Maybe I will."

Aerrow tried to kiss her, his lips begging for hers silently. But Piper decided to sue him, and pulled back as far as she could, and laughed when he missed her completely. Piper didn't say anything, but let the gown drop to the floor at last. He opened his eyes from the missed kiss to behold her. She wore nothing except undergarments that covered her feminine core.

Aerrow didn't miss a thing and yanked her in for a rough kiss. Piper battled with his lips, gasping when his hands lightly flew over everything above her hips. Their lips parted for a moment and Piper dug her hands back into his fiery red hair, keeping his face on hers.

"It like you've never seen a girl before." Piper breathed out.

"Not like you." Aerrow brushed over a ticklish spot on her belly, causing her to bite her lip and clutch to his shoulders.

"So it seems-"She broke her sentence with a light moan from the back of her throat when her bare upper half met with his. "You didn't know what to get me for my birthday..."

"No," His breath made the hair on her neck stand up. "I just wanted to surprise you."

Piper grabbed Aerrow's head away from her ear to meet his lips, eager to get the most of her sky knight as possible.

------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh... I'm blushing like crazy right now... hope you, er, enjoyed... :)


End file.
